In automated shift transmissions, for example, parallel shift transmissions, clutches are used which must disengage autonomously in an emergency. Aside from emergency situations, the self-disengagement of the clutches also serves as a simple means of making position referencing of the clutch actuating system possible.
This requirement is accompanied by the need for testing whether the partial clutch systems or clutch systems are self-disengaging and are operable.
In addition, it is known to test the position of the clutches directly, for example, using incremental displacement sensors.
German Patent No. DE 100 27 330 A1 teaches how to determine a positioning of a movably situated element in a shifting apparatus, or of an element coupled therewith, on the basis of other parameters, for example, on the basis of electric currents or the like. In order to be able to determine the position exactly with such a system, it is necessary to determine exactly the limits up to which the actuator remains motionless when there is a load on the actuator. If these limits are not known exactly, that could lead to errors in the calculation of the position.